Less Pretty More Unpretty
by LizWaldorfSparrow
Summary: Mil veces hubiera preferido ser Man Hands a ser Lucy Caboosey. ONESHOT FABERRY, es mi primer fic de Glee, espero les guste. Situado en Born This Way.


**DISCLAIMER**: Glee y sus personajes pertenecen a FOX y Ryan Murphy

* * *

><p><em>Desearía atarte a mis zapatos, hacerte sentir fea también.<em>

_Te dije que era hermosa, pero, ¿Qué significa eso para ti?_

_Mirando en el espejo a quien está adentro, la del cabello largo._

_La misma yo de nuevo hoy._

_¿Qué hacía yo aquí sentada al lado de Rachel Berry?_ Cuando me pidió cantar junto a ella esta canción, pensé que era una broma, porque, no había ningún modo para que _Man hands_ quisiera cantar conmigo y menos una canción así. No es necesario traerla colgada todo el tiempo a mi lado para hacer notar lo que hermosa que soy a su lado, aunque claro, nunca me sentí así. _La misma yo de nuevo_… Esa era una vil mentira. No era la misma desde hace años… Y jamás sería la de antes, Lucy había quedado atrás para abrirle las puertas a Quinn.

_Físicamente luzco bien, interiormente todo es melancolía._

_Cada vez que pienso que no lo lograre es por tu culpa._

_Eh intentado varias manera, pero siempre es lo mismo._

_Al final del día me culpo a mí misma, y sigo tropezando._

Trece años de mi vida me sentí mal, gorda, fea, con lentes… Era un fenómeno andante. Hubiera dado todo porque en mi obscuro pasado me hubiera acercado tan siquiera un poco a la belleza judía que posee Rachel Berry. Mil veces hubiera preferido ser _Man hands_ a ser _Lucy Caboosey_. Y en los momentos en los que más mal me siento… Siempre termino culpándola a ella.

_Puedes cambiar tu cabello si no crece_

_Puedes arreglar tu nariz y te dicen eso_

_Puedes comprar todo el maquillaje que MAC haga_

_Pero si miraras a tu interior, y veas también quien soy yo realimente_

_Estando en una posición de hacerte sentir_

_Tan malditamente fea._

En cuanto ya no podía más con mi depresión, decidí cambiar todo de mí, teñí mi cabello pelirrojo y ahora es rubio. Mi papa me opero la horrible nariz que poseía y que al igual que ella, era motivo de burlas interminables. El maquillaje no era esencial para mí, pero ahora no puedo salir sin él, me siento horrible sin él. En mi interior soy muy diferente, solamente deseo lo mejor para las personas y no entiendo porque hago sentir a Rachel como a mí me hicieron sentir

_Nunca fui insegura hasta que te conocí_

_Ahora estoy sonando estúpida_

_Solía ser tan linda para mi, solo un poco pálida_.

En ese momento, supe que esa parte estaba dedicada hacia mí, si no fuera porque Finn entro a Glee, jamás hubiera conocido a Rachel (Personalmente, claro), y si jamás la hubiera conocido, jamás le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas terribles, jamás la hubiera hecho sentir menos, jamás le hubiera hablado de la manera tan cruel como lo hizo aquella tarde en el auditorio, y entonces ella seguiría tan conforme con lo que tiene. Aunque si no fuera por ella, Beth jamás hubiera encontrado una familia y ella probablemente yo estaría trabajando con la responsabilidad de un bebe sobre ella. Dios me siento tan culpable…

_Y siento pena, por las chicas que no son yo esta noche._

En realidad sentía envidia de todas esas chicas. Ellas no se habían cambiado completamente de pies a cabeza, jamás se hubieran embarazado de un idiota. Jamás hubieran hecho sentir mal a una inocente chica.

_Me siento hermosa,_

_Pero tan fea._

Estaba decidió. En cuanto acabara iría a hablar con _Manha_… Con Rachel, le diría que no hiciera esa estupidez de operarse y trataría de compensarla, sería una gran amiga para ella… Y tal vez ambas al fin se sentirían tan hermosas como deseaban…

* * *

><p><strong>Mi cuarto fanfic, le primero de Glee.<strong>

**El otro dia estaba escuchando esta cancion y me puse a pensar ¿Que es lo que pasaba por la mente de Quinn en esos momentos? Se veia demasiado seria y pensativa, asi que deje volar mi imaginacion... y este es el resultado ;D Espero les guste, y por favor dejen sus reviews, no me gustaria que mis historias se quedaran solamente como una mas que nadie leyo.. o que si leyo pero no se animo a dejar review. Espero les guste! (: **


End file.
